Mimicienta
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: ¿recuerdan a Cenicienta? aquí viene una versión digimonisada y mezclada con otros na q ver (tiene 7 hados padrinos ¬¬) one shot, muy buena! y no es la clásica historia de hadas rosas... ¿como puede serlo si meti una gelatina gigante? Oo leanla!


Este fic se lo dedico a.... a nadie... ¡nadie me apoya nunca e igual los escribo, por eso no tengo a nadie a quién dedicárselos! TT está bien, no importa... por si no se nota, este fic es de Mimi... es una mezcla muy rara entre diferentes cuentos, series y tiene mucha imaginación. No los aburro más... ¡léanlo!  _(los personajes de esta historia tienen sus derechos de autor, ninguno lo cree yo, solo hice las mezclas y blah, blah, blah...) _                                  Mimicienta 

Mimi se encuentra en una pieza, oscura, iluminada solamente por el fuego de una chimenea. La chica se encuentra vestida con harapos.

-¿qué? ¿dónde estoy? ¿porqué estoy vestida así?

De pronto aparecen Yolei, Kari y Sora, vestidas también de una manera extraña.

-¿Yolei? ¿Sora? ¿Kari?

-¡cállate! Mi nombre es Kari-Heidi! ¡no Kari!

-¡y yo soy Caperusora Roja! ¡no Sora!

-¡chiquilla insolente! ¡¿cómo se te ocurre olvidar nuestros nombres?! Bueno, ya no importa... ¡ponte a preparar la cena que tengo hambre!-gritó Yolei.

-ah... está bien... pero no cocino muy bien que digamos....-dudó Mimi.

-¡vamos Mimicienta! ¡apúrate!-la apuró Kari-Heidi.

-¿Mimicienta?

-¡si! ¡ahora anda!-le siguió Caperusora Roja pegándole una patada.

-¡ay! ¡eso me dolió!

De pronto sonó el timbre.

-¡anda a ver quién es! ¡y luego prepara la cena!-ordenó Yolei.

-no entiendo nada... pero está bien....

Mimi fue a abrir la puerta y de pronto se encontró frente a Matt y a Tai.

-¡Tai! ¡Matt! ¡qué gusto me da verlos! ¡Yolei, Sora y Kari se están comportando de manera muy extraña!

Matt se aclaró la garganta:

-disculpe señorita, pero traigo un mensaje del rey...

-¿¡qué!? ¡¿no me reconoces?! ¡Tai, dile algo!

-lo lamento, pero nunca la había visto... y mi nombre no es Tai...

-¡pero...-de pronto se escucha una voz desde atrás:

-¡Mimicienta! ¡apúrate con la cena!

-están invitadas al baile que se ofrecerá mañana a las 8 en el castillo del rey para que el príncipe elija a su prometida-explicó Matt-buenas tardes, me retiro, aquí están las invitaciones...

Tai y Matt se fueron para seguir con su tarea.

-¿qué decía el guardia?-preguntó Kari-Heidi.

-qué ofrecerán un baile en donde el príncipe elegirá a su prometida...

-¡qué bien! ¡Mimicienta, luego de preparar la cena, arreglarás nuestros trajes para el baile...-repentinamente apareció Yolei que había escuchado lo de la invitación.

-yo también quiero ir-afirmó Mimi.

-¿tú? ¡Jamás! ¡tu te quedarás aquí!-acotó Yolei.

-pero...

-¡pero nada!         

Al día siguiente, como a las 7:30 PM las dos hermanastras de Mimicienta (¿?) y la madrastra se estaban yendo y Mimicienta estaba amurrada por no poder ir. La chica pateaba cualquier cosa que se le cruzara en el camino. De pronto, de la nada aparecieron 7 hados padrinos:

-¡ahh!!!!!!!! ¡¿quiénes son ustedes?!

-chiquilla gritona...-murmuró Gruñón, quien tenía la forma física de Gabumon y un garrote en la mano.

-decirle no así...-aportó Doc que se parecía a Gomamon y que traía un pescado muerto.

-somos tus hados padrinos...-comentó somnoliento Dormilón que era igual a Agumon, solo que tenía una antena.

-mu...mucho gus.... gusto....-dijo Vergonzoso, muy parecido a Patamon con la diferencia de que este poseía un uslero.

-¡si! ¡¡¡mucho gusto!!!-gritó Feliz, que era como Palmon sin embargo llevaba una corneta (de cumpleaños).

Se escuchó un sonido de tripas:

-¿no hay de comer? Es que no me quiero comer mi salchichón-varita -preguntó Comelón, quién se parecía a Tentomon, a excepción de su "varita".

De pronto, uno estaba volando y chocó contra la pared.

-je, je, je....-se rió Tontín que se parecía excesivamente a Biyomon, quien traía  un sopapo (para destapar baños). En resumen, los Digimon, con excepción de Gatomon, eran los 7 enanitos, los cuales eran los hados padrinos y hadas madrinas de Mimicienta.

-¿qué hacen ustedes disfrazados de esa manera? ¡Palmon! ¡te ves mal así!

-¡ja, ja, ja! ¡yo no soy Palmon! ¡soy Feliz!

-¿eres feliz? Si, ya lo sé... ¡no te pongas a bromear Palmon!

-¡no! ¡yo me llamo Feliz!

-¿porqué no mejor nos vamos?-comentó Gruñón.

-¿Matt te dio clases?-se rió Mimi.

-¡tengo hambre!

-venimos otra para cosa...... baile ir debes y nuevo para daremos ti traje...

-¿qué? no entendí nada...

-¡es verdad! ¡te daremos un traje de...-Feliz agitó su corneta y a Mimi le apareció un traje con los colores más chirriantes que te puedas imaginar.

-¡no pienso ir con esto!-gritó Mimi.

Esta vez fue Comilón el que agitó su salchichón. Ahora Mimi traía puesto un traje con muchas frutas alrededor.

-¡¿me viste cara de árbol?!

-¿puedo sacar una naranja? –pidió con una tímida sonrisa Comilón

-si no te gusta ese...-Tontín movió su sopapo y de pronto Mimicienta traía puesto un traje con muchos dibujos de payasos y de árboles. 

-¡déjense de bromas! ¡me quiero ir pronto de aquí!

-calma, calma... pondré yo ti a traje te un-acotó Doc.

-¡¿qué?!-exclamó Mimicienta sin entender. Doc sacudió su pescado y un hermoso vestido color plateado con muchos brillantes, como el de una princesa, reemplazó al de payasos y árboles.

-¡con este si voy! Pero...

-¿pero qué?-se exasperó Gruñón.

-¿y mis zapatos?-preguntó inocentemente Mimi.

-está bien...-Gruñón movió su garrote y a Mimi le aparecieron un par de zapatos de cuero (de hombre)-¿feliz?

-¿qué?-respondió Feliz.

-¡a ti no te hablo! ¡le estoy preguntando a esa chiquilla insoportable!

-¿¡a quién llamaste chiquilla insoportable!?

-¡¡a ti!!

De pronto, Tontín, en su intento de volar, se tropezó y sin querer (queriendo) le puso el sopapo en la cara a Gruñón.

-¡mmmmmmmm!

-ups... perdón...-Tontín trató de despegarle el sopapo de la cara a Gruñón, pero no podía. Le costó mucho trabajo y el enanito afectado solo gritaba. 

-¡¡eres un... 

-hey... déjense de gritar... tengo sueño... –interrumpió Dormilón.

-parar todos ya, zapatos ti nuevos a poner voy... –dijo Doc mientras con un movimiento de su "varita pescado" aparecían unos zapatos de cristal que le hacían juego al vestido.

-tu eres mi hado padrino favorito –dijo Mimicienta sonriéndole

-ahora necesitamos una cebolla, dos cucarachas, un pan y arroz con curry...-aportó Comilón.

-¡¿arroz con curry?!-preguntaron los otros "enanitos".

-tengo hambre...-respondió Comilón.

-¿de dónde piensas sacar dos cucarachas? –interrogó Mimicienta

-fácil –dijo sonriente Comilón- tienes dos en tu pelo -respondió apuntándola

-¡¡¡ahhh!!! ¡sáquenlas! –gritó desesperada.

-está bien, está bien... –Feliz le ayudó con las cucarachas y luego con un movimiento de su corneta, los insectos fueron convertidos en caballos de color blanco con pintas verdes fosforescentes (eran ponis). 

-faltan la cebolla y el pan...-recordó casi despreocupadamente Gruñón, es decir, vigilaba con la mirada cada movimiento de Tontín.

-iré a la cocina a buscar lo que falta...-dijo Mimi antes de partir corriendo hacia la cocina. Después de unos minutos, volvió con una cebolla y un pan en la mano.

-bien muy, cebolla pan por favor y pásame la el-Mimicienta miró extrañada a Doc y luego le pasó lo que le habían pedido. Doc movió su pescado y transformó el pan en un árbol.

-¿un árbol? ¿para qué necesito un árbol?

-él será tu cochero...-respondió la duda de la chica, Vergonzoso.

-¿no creen que me van a mirar mal si ven que quien me abre la puerta es un árbol?

-o te callas o no vas al baile-acotó Gruñón. Mimi lanzó un pequeño gruñido. Dormilón agitó su antena y convirtió la cebolla en una especie de carruaje muy extraño. Era la misma cebolla, más grande y con un espacio en el centro (para los que vieron Shrek, es como la que sale al final, cuando se casan). 

-¿quieren que vaya en eso?-los "enanitos" asintieron-pero ¿y el olor?

-no importa, recuerda que debes volver a las 11:00 p.m. porque a esa hora, el hechi...

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¿¡¡¡a las 11!!!? ¿¡¡no que era a las 12!!?-reclamó Mimicienta.

-las reglas son las reglas...-negó Gruñón.

-¡¡¡es injusto!!!

-nada es justo en la vida...-la calmó Tontín. 

Segundos después, Mimicienta se encontraba camino a la fiesta, llorando por el olor de la cebolla. Al llegar a la fiesta, la muchacha ya tenía los ojos rojos y la cara mojada. Se armó de valor y comenzó a entrar al salón en el que se haría la fiesta, pero al dar el segundo paso dentro de la sala tropezó. Alguien estuvo ahí para atajarla, se trataba del príncipe. Cuando Mimicienta levantó la cabeza se llevó una gran sorpresa sobre quién era su príncipe azul:

-¿¡¡Izzy!!?

-disculpe señorita, pero ese no es mi nombre. Cambiando de tema, ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo unas piezas? 

-claro...-respondió Mimi nerviosa. 

Como dice la historia, Mimicienta y el príncipe bailaron toda la noche, y cuando sonó la campanada de las 11:00 (p.m.), Mimicienta partió corriendo, aunque "Izzy" corrió detrás de ella. Mientras la chica bajaba la escalera, tropezó y cayó.

-¡ahhhhh!

Pero la chica se asombró cuando vio sobre lo que cayó:

-¿una jalea gigante?

-¡¡holaaaaa!!-saludó Comilón. Mientras tanto, el traje de Mimicienta volvía a la normalidad poco a poco. La jalea gigante comenzó a elevarse por los aires y en ese ínter tanto Mimi perdió uno de sus zapatos de cristal, el cual fue a parar en la cabeza del príncipe, que digamos le pegó. "Izzy", medio aturdido atajó el zapato y luego llegaron sus guardias. Tres días después, (eso se demoraron en llegar a la casa de Mimicienta... el reino era grande y ella vivía en las afueras) el príncipe y dos de sus lacayos (Tai y Matt), tocaron la puerta de esa casa. 

-¿qué se le ofrece su majestad?-preguntó amablemente "Yolei" mientras abría la puerta, después de haberle ordenado "tranquilamente" a Mimi que se escondiera en una habitación del segundo piso.

-estoy buscando a la muchacha que en la noche del baile ocupó este zapato de cristal...-respondió el príncipe, que tenía un parche en la cabeza por el chichón que le había dejado el zapato.

-claro... pase, adelante... le presentaré a mis dos hijas...-condujo a los tres señores a una especie de salón. Allí se encontraban Kari-Heidi y Caperusora Roja. Los lacayos se acercaron a ellas e intentaron ponerle el zapato a las dos sin éxito. Mientras tanto, en el piso superior, se encontraba Mimicienta conversando con sus hados padrinos y hadas madrinas:

-¿porqué no mejor la callan? Ya me dio dolor de cabeza...-alegó Gruñón.

-abajo ir deberías...-comentó Doc hacia Mimicienta.

-si, está bien...

-¡ehhh! ¡Se va!-se alegró Gruñón.

-¿me traes algo de comer?-pidió Comilón, mientras se escuchaban los ronquidos de Dormilón. Mimi bajó las escaleras y se encontró con el príncipe en la puerta de salida.

-¿y esa señorita? Ella no se lo probó...-exclamó "Izzy".

-oh, no... no creo que... –"Izzy" y sus lacayos avanzaron hacia ella, pero Caperusora Roja le hizo una zancadilla a "Tai", quien llevaba el zapato y al caerse el objeto se rompió.

-no se preocupe...-Mimicienta corrió a la cocina de donde sacó el otro zapato de cristal y luego volvió- aquí está el otro...

Le probaron el zapato a Mimi y calzó justo (obvio, si era de ella... no le iba a quedar grande ¬¬...). El príncipe le pidió que se casaran y Mimicienta feliz aceptó. Y se fueron juntos en dirección al castillo sobre un hermoso caballo, pero que lamentablemente era medio ciego y no veía por dónde iba así que sin querer se tropezó con un árbol y se cayeron todos al barro. Luego de salir del fango siguieron su camino hacia el castillo en donde en unos días más se casarían. **_Fin._**

**Agradecimientos a:**

-los que inventaron "Cenicienta"

-los que crearon "Heidi"

-los que imaginaron a "la Caperucita Roja"

-los que fantasearon a los "7 enanitos"

-los que idearon "Digimon"

-mi cerebro, por darme la idea (otra vez)

-DarKdi, por ayudarme con la parte de los "7 enanitos y sus varitas" y el final...

-y todo el resto que no se me ocurre ahora...

-a Matt por darle clases a Gabumon

**Próximamente: **

-Un Terrible Accidente.


End file.
